There is Always Someone Better and Someone Worse
by NightWalker2253
Summary: A new girl moves in down the street from Harry. She seems like the average muggle, but is she hidding something from Harry and it might not be what he thinks.


**There is Always Someoned Worse and Always Someone Better**

**By Night Walker**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter (although i do wish to keep him and voldemort in my closet) but i do own Falin and her father (yet to be named)**

A girl sat out on the deck of a two story house and stared at the stormy sky, with a two day past full moon shining through the clouds and illuminating the sky. The entire street was deserted, it being well past midnight and in between showers. No lights lit the block except for the porch light on the one house at the top of the street. The only sound coming from the wind and the wet leaves rustling.

She stared up at the sky thinking of all the ways things could be better for her in this life of hers. Thinking of how things could be different and how her sudden bad luck streak in life could have been avoided.

How her grandmothers recent death could have been avoided through her life. How her fathers anger at the death could have been redirected at something or someone else instead of her. How her best friends move to another state could have been avoided. How her future loneliness, when all her current friends go to college next year and she is left still in the junior year, could have been avoided. All these thought leading her to consider taking her own life more seriously than ever before, even if she knew it wasn't the answer.

A car coming down the street broke the silence of the street, jolting the girl out of her pondering and back to reality. As the car passed and its head lights hit the place where the girl had just stood and fell upon empty space. But if they had looked closer they would have seen a pair of stormy gray eyes peering back out from the window and then fading into the darkness. She had to get to bed she had packing to do in the morning.

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Harry Potter had just arrived, from his fifth year at Hogwarts, to his lovely relative's home for another summer of glorious fun. The weight of his recent godfather's death hanging on his shoulders and only made better by the warning by Mad-Eye to his relatives to leave him alone and any interferences to comply would be dealt with by him. Thus far the threat had held but he had only the ride to Privet Drive on which to base to on.

Harry lugged his trunk up the stairs and into his room before plopping down on his bed and staring at the ceiling, where if you looked long enough you could see turtle like shape above you. The quiet he was so enjoying was destroyed by the loud banging of what sounded like a truck. Harry got up off of his bed and went to the window and looked out.

Down one house and across the street there was a family moving in by the looks of it and not a very large one at that. Harry decided to put an impression on the new neighbors before they go their own twisted one from his aunt who was likely already planning the dinner she was going to invite them to. So he walked out of the house and went to go help.

When he got there a girl, about the age of 15, walked out of the truck with a giant box that looked about twice her size. She started to walk toward the house not able to see him over the top of the giant box, when she lost her balance and would have fallen over with the box on top of her if it hadn't been for Harry who was there to catch her. He saw her start to teeter and rushed to help support the box. He heard a voice that directed him into the house and where to put the box and he helped set the box down.

A head popped up from the other side of the box. It was the girl he was right in his second glance she seemed to be about 15, she had dirty blonde hair almost brown in its color except for the tips which were still bright blonde, she had stormy gray eyes and was just a little shorter than him and that was saying something.

"Thanks for the help" she said. Her voice was soft but not quiet and quite calming.

"No problem" he answered "I thought I would come over and introduce myself before you got the wrong impression that everyone else seems to have of me. I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He said praying for no reaction to the name.

"Hello, I'm Falin and no it doesn't mean I fall a lot. As well no worries about the bad impression you are the highest in my books at the moment." She said with a small smile.

"I guess you get teased about your name a lot, but I think it's beautiful. Just because my names Harry I'm not a hairy guy." He said in a sincere and then joking voice.

"I don't know I might beg to differ with you on that one" she said laughingly gesturing to his hair.

Harry laughed.

"I'm sorry I let my mouth run away with me sometimes. I actually like your hair that way. It's not as neat as most others and I don't always like order."

"Again no problem. I get that a lot from… well everyone" he said with a little laugh.

"Well I better get this inside and then we can talk more if you like." She said as she started to walk toward the house.

"Sure in fact I'll help you finish and then we can talk." Harry said with a charming smile.

"That would be great thanks." Falin said with an even more brilliant smile.

They spent a good three hours unloading all the boxes and furniture from the truck. After they had finished Falin invited Harry into the kitchen where there were a few dishes and such unpacked already.

"Sorry I can't offer you much more than lemonade that I made earlier. But my dad and I have been living off of fast food for a while so there isn't much too even bring with us to a new house." Falin said walking toward the refrigerator that had already been set up at an earlier time.

"Lemonade sounds absolutely perfect at the moment actually." Harry said sitting down on one of the boxes lying around the kitchen. Falin moved around to get them the drinks. Handing one to Harry she sat herself down on one of the other boxes. "So, where are your mum and dad?" Harry asked.

"Oh, well my father is at work right now he should be back around six and my mum died when I was little." Falin said sipping her lemonade.

"Oh i'm sorry." Harry said wishing he could just stick his foot in his mouth.

"It's alright it was long time ago. I hardly remember her." She said giving him another smile.

"If it makes you feel any better I never knew my parents either. Both my mum and dad were murdered when I was very young." Harry said closing his eyes and seeing the flash of green light.

"That's terrible!" Falin said with a hint of horror in her voice.

"Like you said I hardly remember them." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

After Harry had said this there was a bang as the front door was slammed shut. Both jumped at the loud noise. Falin got up after recovering and placed her glass in the sink.

"I think you should go my father will be home soon." Falin said hugging herself around the waist.

"How do you know?" Harry asked, it was still 5:30.

"I left the door open for a reason. When the door slams that means that my father is on his way home. Something I discovered when I was little. Strange isn't it?" Falin said glancing at the door.

"Yeah…strange. Will I be able to see you tomorrow? I mean if you still need help. Or I could show you around the neighborhood." Harry said sounding hopeful.

Falin smiled and said "That would be great Harry. Thanks again for today. You were a big help."

"Anytime." He said as he walked out the door and down the street to number four.

**I do like reviews dont like it dont review simple as that. I like feedback too i have no idea when i will have the next chapter up i might write it tonight (even thought it is four in the morning) or some other time, but i will try to getit out soon.**


End file.
